


Something awful has led to this.

by Stephenie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Gay Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenie/pseuds/Stephenie
Summary: I do not own Grimm nor its characters in any way. This is a story of my own making influenced Grimm.





	Something awful has led to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Grimm nor its characters in any way. This is a story of my own making influenced Grimm.

It was wicked and it wrong yet it was exactly that which made it so appealing. Nick was pressed up against the wall and Monroe had swallowed his cock down whole. The clockmaker's strength held him off the ground but just enough for his legs to dangle slightly and his neck to hurt from looking down. The feeling of a beard against his skin was unfamiliar and he hadn't decided if he liked it yet. The fire between them was more than knowing each other beforehand, it was gratitude towards a man that had saved his life so many times,and regret at saving his. This was for the guilt ridden who were desperately trying to enjoy their stolen moment before they had to face the music, and one hunter had to win against another. The Blutbud's control had been ripped from him, his current position attested to that and his afore considered friend's bruised jaw. The nail marks down Monroe's smooth back showed Nick's. The blood dripping down his shoulder and the origin- a deep bite would forever be a reminder of what had led to this point and what could never happen again. Soon Nick found himself bent over the nearest table with his trousers around his ankles. A cuckoo clock sounded and it's cheerful chirp mocked him while slick fingers entered him. Their friendship had came to an end and a relationship could not blossom. A death however was on the cards, it was just a matter of whos.


End file.
